


Stereotypes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [609]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As much as he hates that the stereotype even comes to mind, he can't help but wonder if the two young men are more than just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 December 2016  
> Word Count: 134  
> Prompt: affirm  
> Summary: As much as he hates that the stereotype even comes to mind, he can't help but wonder if the two young men are more than just friends.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've always wondered if Shay wondered about the nature of Damien and Amani's relationship ever since seeing this particular confrontation scene in this ep. And now I get to play with that idea.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As he leaves Thorn's loft, his mind keeps cycling back to the nameless friend that came so quickly to Thorn's defense. As much as he hates that the stereotype even comes to mind, he can't help but wonder if the two young men are more than just friends. It wouldn't be the first time in his career that he's run across people buried deeply in the closet. But something doesn't seem quite right about these two. They're definitely close, but what he considers obvious markers of closeted homosexuality of any kind just aren't there for these two. And then he wonders if he only thinks this of men who are close because of how long he hid himself away from the world at large. It's not right, but some stereotypes are hard to shake.


End file.
